


Soft

by Eye_of_the_Dragon



Series: Let's Get my Faves High [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21540685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eye_of_the_Dragon/pseuds/Eye_of_the_Dragon
Summary: I'm a big stonerI want to give my favourite characters weed and see how in character i can bethis is thati wrote this while high, so i mean, read at your own risk
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: Let's Get my Faves High [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552396
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	Soft

**Author's Note:**

> hi  
> I haven't written anything in a hot minute  
> also there was no editor  
> also i wrote this in an hour  
> i was also most definitely high when this was written  
> im not saying it will be bad  
> but it's not got a lot of substance lol

It’s not like Andrew had never smelled weed before, nor was he terribly opposed to the drug. However, that doesn’t mean he was ever prepared for the sight in front of him. 

Neil Josten, starting striker for the Foxes, hunched over with a lit joint between his lips. 

“I thought you didn’t do drugs.” It wasn’t a question, not to most, but Neil was proficient at speaking Andrew. Without flinching Neil glanced over his shoulder and gave a shrug, taking a deep pull from the joint.

Taking it out Neil let it hang loosely between his fingers, the long puff of smoke following shortly after. “I read that it helps people relax.” 

It didn’t need to be said that Neil wanting to relax, that he chose  _ their  _ spot on the roof to do it, that he felt safe here. He wouldn’t be currently taking another slow drag if that wasn’t the case. 

Andrew watched him for a short minute before moving closer. He wasn’t a stranger to the drug, but that doesn’t mean he himself had ever tried it. It wasn’t safe for people like him, people who had their feelings held together so tightly and fiercely, people who couldn’t risk happiness. But that's what this was, wasn’t it. Andrew thought, to be here, in one of his safest spaces, with the person he trusted most, letting his guard down. 

So Andrew walked over and dropped to the roof beside Neil. Neil who had now taken another drag in all of Andrew’s watching. It was clear that Neil didn’t know what he was doing, if the spluttering coughs following the deeper hits was anything to go by. It was his first time, no doubt. 

Regarding Neil for a long moment, the wind swept hair, and blood shot eyes, something in Andrew snapped. He held out his fingers for a moment and watched as Neil’s eyebrows raised barely a tick before handing the joint over.    
It wasn’t like hitting a cigarette. It was a little less harsh, but tasted much worse. The smoke filling his lungs was feistier too, it caused his lungs to expand in a sharp breath before the following of a coughing fit. If he didn’t look to his right he could ignore the amused look on Neil’s face. 

Andrew gave the joint back to Neil without a second thought, and wiped his teary eyes with his sweater sleeves. It was enough experimenting for one night. But he couldn’t deny the warmth in his chest or the slight lightness that had settled in his brain. It didn’t feel  _ bad _ . 

“What d’ythink?” Neil’s voice was scratchy from his own few coughing fits, but now nearly half way through the joint he seemed to be getting better at taking the hits. His eyes were bright red, and he was swaying ever so slightly to the wind. 

Andrew didn’t answer, just turned his head and asked “Yes, or no?” which to Neil, was an answer. He could read the underlying message. He was perceptive enough to understand that if Andrew hadn’t liked it he would have expressed it, but ignoring the question was a sign of positive indifference. 

Neil’s face broke into a slow and lazy grin, he barely gets out a mumbled yes, before Andrew’s hands are wrapped in the collar of his shirt and bringing him in for a gentle kiss. It isn’t much more than a soft brush of their lips, but Andrew wouldn’t dare go further. Not with Neil so out of his element, out of control. 

“Let’s go to bed, Junkie.” It’s all Andrew needs to say, Neil gets up with him, stubs his joint and follows back to their room. 

  
Their first year together sharing a bed was more of a luxury, only saved for the good days. But now they had grown more comfortable with sharing a bed, so when Andrew climbed in first, back to the wall it didn’t take much for Neil to get with the program. 

Lying in bed Andrew can still smell the skunky smell, but he finds that he doesn’t mind. Not if it makes Neil look so relaxed, so happy. And while Andrew won’t allow anyone else in his family to abuse substances to cope, he thinks that maybe this isn’t so bad. 

And with that, Andrew pulls Neil a little closer by his shirt and settles in for the night. Watching Neil get comfortable, it doesn’t take long for either of them to drift. And Neil, for the first time in a week slept soundly through the night.


End file.
